Jeff For President
Jeff for President 'is the twelveth episode of Clarence Continuation. '<>Next: Orion ' 'Premise A whole year has passed since Clarence became the school president, then he recently retired and gave Jeff an opportunity to become the new school president. Then he won to become one. But then his personality changes as he acts like he's an actual president. Transcript ''Sneak Peek '' episode begins at the gymnasium where we see the whole entire school studnets and teachers. *'Clarence: 'the mircophone Ahem.. Attention everyone, it is time for shocking news! That's right! Shocking n-news! I, Clarence Sir Wendle. *'Mary: 'mutters Not his middle name. *'Clarence: '...Have decided to retire as the school president! expect Jeff gasps *'Percy: '''If you're not gonna be the leader, then can i be the leader? *'Clarence: 'I don't know, Percy.. I don't know.. Anyways if anyone needs to be the new school president, it should be Jeff Randell! He is really shaped like as a good president! Like the mighty eagle! *'Jeff: 'the mircophone So, anyone exicited? Everyone say.. Go Randell! the whole school studnets/teachers went dead slient and one of them coughed. *'Clarence: 'Go Randell! Anyways, i'll see y'all in class. Goodnight! Clarence walked out of the gym. *'Jeff: 'the mircophone Ahem. Attention everyone, i'll be the new school president. I'll be respectful, caring and being a good model to everyone! So let's chant! Randell! *'Belson: 'Does anyone have a barf bag? Because i need it. *'Ms. Baker: 'Woah, easy tiger.. easy. the mircophone Elections will start tommrow! So cast your votes everyone, thank you! *'Amy: 'sighs I'll participate to be president! Does anyone agree with my idea? then cheers. *'Jeff: 'groans Why are you here, Amy? Aren't you supposed to be a pre-teen and show your skateborad. *'Chelesa: 'Extreme! *'Amy: 'I'm only here so i can decrease the level of boring in this school, and that's you.. *'Jeff: 'You... take... that... back.. *'Amy: 'shurgs You heard me. *'Jeff: 'Fine, but it'll be me that's gonna be winning. then punches Jeff in the shoulder. *'Amy: 'May the best president win.. the episode cuts to the mall where we see in a wardrobe store, Jeff was making his tie. *'Jeff: 'Stupid Amy, thinking she.. sighs I guess i won't win, huh?'' the episode cuts to the school's gym. *'Ms. Baker: '''Jeff wins! then appulads *'Jeff: 'gasps I-I, won? H-How is this possible? What did i do to win, i was so nervous and all of that.. Why didn't you guys vote for Amy? *'Rita: 'She's in the hospital, because she tried to skate on top of the rough riders. Then when she jumped and landed.. It was a blood bath..-- But i think you would make a good president! *'Jeff: 'W-Why are you guys cheering for me..? *'Clarence: 'I maybe didn't tell them exactly what you did... the episode cuts to Chelsea's house. *'Chelsea: '...What about, Jeff? *'Clarence: 'Oh, Chelsea. Did you know that Jeff rided one of Sumo's dogs and that dog jumped on top of the roof in New York City! *'Chelsea: 'Whoa.. claps Oh right, Jeff! I'm voting for him alright. Sorry Ams. the episode cuts back to the gym. *'Jeff: 'nervously Y-yeah.. i definitely did, didn't i? Well, it is time to be the best president i could be! the episode cuts to a montage where we see Jeff with his suit walking around the hallway, and then signs his paperwork and his parent's taxes. Then the montage ends as we see Jeff in a apprent white house office made of carborad in Ms. Baker's Class. *'Jeff: 'his phone ringing and answers it. ..Hello! It's me Jeff, the president of Aberdale and this school. How may i help you? we see Belson in his bedroom laying down talking to Jeff on the phone. *'Belson: 'groans Hello, yeah um.. Nerd, can you give me A's so that my mom could buy me the acrade game, Slashers? *'Jeff: 'the phone No thanks, i don't think that's appropriate for you, Belson. But i highly suggest doing chores for your mother. Then, she might give you that. I'm just saying! I can believe in you, Belson- then hangs up and walks outside to Clarence's front house neighbor which was Chalmer's Santiago's. the episode cuts inside the house where Belson is. *'Belson: 'Whatever, i hate doing chores. the episode cuts back to Ms Baker's Class. *'Conner: 'thinking Yesterday, I saw Kimby kissing Clarence's cheek.. Which means she is attracted to him. I must make Kimby fall in love with me again. I must defeat Clarence once in for all.. then jumps to Clarence, but Clarence then standed up and walked to Jeff. Resulting Conner to fall in Clarence's desk. Then we see Jeff writing in Ms Baker's documents and grading the studnet's grades. *'Clarence: 'Alright, Jeff.. I think you're taking this too far. *'Jeff: 'Hm.. prehaps your right.-- You're just jealous i do the better work then you! I mean, look at me. I'm the actual president! Can't you believe this? *'Clarence: '...That's what i'm talking about! You are addicted to this! You need to stop! Hard work isn't always needed all the time. Espically when you try your best. But it results in failing all the time. I mean i got F for fantastic! chuckles Heck, we're getting a new studenttommrow. But you need to act like an average school president. *'Jeff: 'gasps Clarence, that was- actially the most smartest thing you ever said for two years since we met! *'Clarence: 'down Thank you, i learned the wisdom from Chad. *'Jeff: 'Nevermind, thanks for ruining that moment. But i'll do what you say. But one favor for calling me a nerd. knocked on Belson's door and then he opens it. *'Belson: 'Yeah, what do you want. *'Clarence: '''Jeff told me to do this. I'm truly sorry but- Clarence splashed water from the bucket to Belson. episode ends Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes